Oysters
by Marauder-girl
Summary: THIS IS YAOI and R rated! Okay so if you don't like look elsewhere!


A/N: I have decided to put this up on here at long last, I wrote this a while ago… Okay AGES ago but as a few other things got booted of for being…. –Ahem- Too raunchy I didn't bother putting it up. But I though I'd try it now… and if it gets taken down it gets taken down, no biggy!

Also the wonderful Remecial (aka Kagami) Did some WONDERFUL fanart for this –Insert HUGE grin- It's really amazing! Go check it out at:

http:studiosilence.free.fr/fanartRemusandSirius.htm It's at the bottom of the page!

Archive: Azkaban's Lair and anywhere else I can think of putting it.

Summary: It's Remus' birthday and Sirius takes him out for a meal, they eat oysters and ….. Stuff happens ;P

Spoilers: None really. Slight reference to OoTP but that's it.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own them! I OWN THEM ALL! Mwahahahahaha! Yeah and if you believe that I'm Dr Evil and am insanely rich. Rowling owns 'em, I just play with them

Notes: Thought up whilst surrounded by a sports hall full of screaming kids…. And typed at 12:30 am on my mate's Laptop, which she kindly lent me. –Shrugs- I have weird muses!

Warnings: Illness, slight fluffiness, love makin' and random made up words.

Dedications: Firstly to Nat for helping me come up with the name of the restaurant, It was a right pain Thank you my little muse!. Secondly to Femmemarauder who so kindly dedicated a fic to me –Wipes tear- This is for you Race!

Feedback-Sings- And feedback is a girls best friend! It's my first REAL attempt at a slash fic so constructive flames are appreciated.

The night was decidedly chilly. But the cool night air wasn't noticeable through the bright lights that lit the long winding alley. People bustled to and fro gazing from shop window to shop window, looking but never buying. Animals squawked and chattered, Birds sang, filling the night with their heavenly song and casting a ethereal mood on the surroundings. Diagon Alley at it's busiest was a sight to behold, but that was not the intention of the two young men walking purposefully down it. Well, one was walking purposefully, the other was being dragged along by his more enthusiastic friend.

"Sirius, will you let go off my arm!"

Sirius Black wheeled around and grinned fully into the flustered and slightly annoyed face of Remus Lupin.

"Sorry, Moony, I'm just not entirely sure that if I let go you'll be there when I turn around next."

Remus flushed slightly, unable to meet his friend's eyes. He was quite correct in his assumption, Remus had been trying to worm out of this. He had always been uncomfortable around so many people, all-looking, staring, scrutinizing. But tonight was going to be a horrible experience, he could already imagine it. Him and Sirius walking into the restaurant and the looks of contempt thrown their way and someone sneering 'Trash like that oughtn't be allowed in here.' He gave a miserable sigh.

Sirius noted the downcast gaze and mentally kicked his friend in the backside. He really hated when Remus did this, doubting himself. He could never understand why his friend could never see all of himself, that Remus could only see the 'faults'. It drove Sirius mad that Remus could not seem to see everything he had to offer.

He'd planned on making this a carefree evening for him, a night where he could kick back and relax. It was not every day that it was your birthday. And so far Remus had not made it easy for him. He done everything to avoid coming, short of clinging on to a near by lamppost and screaming bloody murder in the middle of Diagon Alley. He chucked slightly at the mental image

"I'm sorry, Padfoot," Remus replied after a brief moment, startled by the chuckle "I'm just not sure that this is such a good idea."

He held up his hand at Sirius' protest and continued"I mean, come on, look at me. They're not even going to let me in dressed in this, I mean compared to all the people that are going to be in there, I'll just look….. " He tried to think of the word.

"Fantastic?" Supplied Sirius honestly.

This instantly stopped Remus' tirade and he shot his friend a sceptical look. He knew he didn't look fantastic, far from it but he'd tried his best with what he had. The dress robes although not exactly the most stylish of things were well tailored if not a little shabby, he remembered Sirius offering to buy him a new set but he'd adamantly refused him, saying he couldn't bear bringing expense to him. To which Sirius had just laughed and ruffled his hair.

Sirius noted the look and the following silence with worry, then finally addressed his friend.

"Listen, Moony, you look fantastic, even if you believe it or not and if they have a problem with it, let's just say they'll be having a little run in with a Grim a bit later."

Sirius' heart melted at the warm smile bestowed upon him and felt the heat creep up in his face. Remus really did look great; although not as high fashioned as his own robes, Remus' robes really suited his slender frame and the deep forest green colour brought out the deep amber of his eyes. He truly looked beautiful.

He couldn't understand why it had taken him so long to understand his affection for his friend. When he looked back now...

It seemed so obvious to him how he felt. But Remus had never shown anything other than friendship toward him, and so he was not willing to risk what he had. Even if it couldn't turn into anything more.

The silence between the two of them was comfortable, even having shared almost a lifetime of friendship, these moments were few and far between and so both basked in it a moment, before moving on.

"Okay, you've convinced me. I might not be entirely comfortable but I will stop being such a pain in the arse."

Sirius smiled. "Good! I'm glad you've finally got that through your skull. For someone who's supposed to be intelligent you can act real stupid sometimes."

He only just avoided the elbow.

"Now that's more like the Moony I know," He joked as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Move quickly before I change my mind or decide to curse you….. whatever comes first."

Sirius just grinned and continued to stride down the alley Remus in tow.

The Golden Nightingale was the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley and it was not without good reason that only the elite pureblood families ate there. The rather sparse exterior gave way into an exquisite dining area. Precious metals could be seen on every fitting intertwining with deep dark woods. Fairy lights lit each individual table, casting a calming ethereal glow on the area. Each table was lavishly laid with the finest linen tablecloths and platinum cutlery. To put it quite simply it was a fine establishment, but finery came at a cost.

The two young wizards approached the restaurant, Remus slightly hesitantly and Sirius still full of confidence. Notice the slight decrease in his friend's pace, Sirius spun around. 'Not again,' he thought, harshly shaking his head and sighing.

"Ready, Moony?" He asked giving his friend a reassuring smile.

Remus nodded "As I'll ever be," he replied, his voice decidedly higher than usual, showing his slight anxiety.

Sirius slid an arm around his shoulders and Remus relaxed into the friendly embrace, relishing the close contact with Sirius.

"Don't worry, Remus. You'll look fine, you'll be fine…. Catch the point I'm trying to make."

Remus smirked "You know you didn't have to do this for me."

"I wanted to." Silence. "Besides, I might as well make the most of the money and notoriety that comes with being a member of the Black family." This was spat rather than said and with more than a little contempt.

Wanting to move off the topic of Sirius' awful family, Remus hastily cleared his throat. "Shall we go in then?" He asked. There was a brief nod of approval and the pair entered and looked forward to what would hopefully be an eventful night.

Inside Remus was dumbfounded. He heard stories about the Golden Nightingale but none of them even came close to the grand reality.

"Wow!" was the only response he could muster up.

Sirius smiled; it wasn't often you could shock Remus Lupin speechless. To be perfectly honest he didn't think he'd ever seen Remus shocked speechless and so it was a welcome surprise.

"Fancy, isn't it?"

Remus just nodded, feeling embarrassed again.

"You know if you don't drag your jaw up the flies will get in."

The other wizard flushed and hastily closed his mouth. Sirius smirked and walked casually up to the doorman.

"I believe I have a table booked."

The waiter Doorman gave looked up and gave Sirius a cold disdainful stare, his gaze then travelled to Remus and the young werewolf could practically see the thoughts inside his head, and the slight look of revulsion in his gaze.

"Name," he said in a nasally tone. Clearly disbelieving that they had a reservation.

Sirius turned around briefly and winked at Remus, his look indicating to watch the doorman. His friend groaned inwardly wondering just what the hell Sirius was up to.

"Black."

The change in the Doorman's attitude was instantaneous and almost caused Remus to laugh hysterically. Within a few nano-seconds he had gone from being an uppity prat to a cowering humble 'use me like a doormat but don't curse me' man. It was rather hilarious when you thought about it. The Doorman quickly summoned a waiter to show them to their table. They walked through the restaurant passing several occupied booths, the occupants of which cast scrupulous glances at the two young men.

When they were seated at the table, Remus burst out laughing and Sirius soon joined him.

"Oh Merlin! Did you see the look on his face when you told him your name? That was priceless, Padfoot!"

Sirius grinned wiping his eye, he loved the sound of Remus' laughter. It made him go all tingly inside as clichéd as it may sound.

"I'm glad you found it amusing, Moony. I honestly thought he was going to have a heart attack or something. Let's just hope they haven't heard that they've disowned me just yet."

The werewolf grinned and gazed at Sirius. He never could completely work out his friend, he knew him better than most people. But he was not entirely what he seemed, while most of the world saw Sirius Black aka Mr Confidence. James, Peter and himself saw the other side, the vulnerable side, the side he kept hidden from the world at large which contradicted his Devil may care attitude.

"So what are you having?"

The quiet baritone voice disturbed Remus' mental track and he looked up into his friends' silver-grey eyes. They shimmered in the light and Remus felt indescribably drawn to them, the beauty compelling him. 'Where did that come from?' he questioned his inner self 'Why am I thinking his eyes are beautiful?' Frustrated he shook his head and focused on the menu.

"Hmmm…. I don't know… Merlin look at the prices! Padfoot, I can't ask you to pay this much."

Sirius gave Remus a stern glance.

"I said I was going to treat you! Now stop being so bloody negative, it's your birthday! Enjoy it for once!"

The Werewolf flushed slightly, all his insecurities melting away. He wasn't being fair on Sirius, after all he had organised this whole thing and it would seem very ungrateful.

"Alright I get the picture! I really don't know what to get…. Some of this stuff I've never even heard of! Okay…. Er…. I think I'll have the oysters. I've always wanted to try them."

"Nice choice, Moony. I think I'm gonna have the salmon soufflé"

Remus chuckled. "Oooo we are getting posh in our old age, aren't we?"

Sirius mock glared and sighed dramatically "Well I can't help it if I was brought up on the stuff. Silver spoon and all that. Anyway they do the nicest one around."

They called the waiter and placed their order along with a bottle of the finest red wine in the house. Sirius was sparing no expense; he wanted to make this night as memorable as possible. Whilst they waited for the food they opened the wine and talked about what had been going on in their lives. Remus' mainly consisted of his new job in a muggle bookshop and Sirius' was telling him all about the Auror training he was doing. After a few glasses the food arrived and both men stared at it ravenously.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" asked Sirius.

Remus just nodded inhaling the heavenly aroma, his mouth watering at the prospect. He gave his friend a broad smile and nodded toward the food.

"Let's eat."

And they did so without another word.

The two of them ate in silence, Sirius occasionally being distracted when Remus swallowed one of the oysters. The alcohol was clearly taking effect, as normally he wouldn't stare quiet so openly, but Remus hadn't appeared to notice, much to his relief.

Soon the meal was over and the pair looked at each other completely satisfied.

"God that was divine, Padfoot. I don't think I've ever had a nicer meal in my life."

Sirius gave a cheeky grin, "Glad you enjoyed it…. Now how about some dessert?"

Remus gave this a moment of contemplation and then with a mischievous grin of his own replied "Why not?"

The black haired young man watched with slight amusement as Remus' steady gaze perused the desserts menu. His heart fluttered every time he saw the amber eyes light up when Remus saw a potential possibility. He gazed for what must have been the longest of minutes until he was brought sharply from his revere by a calm soothing voice.

"Earth to Padfoot….. Hello in there…. Sirius!"

"Hmmm….." was the only appropriate reply he could come up with.

"I said are you ready to order, Sirius?" There was a slight tapping of a foot indicating the waiter had reappeared.

Sirius flushed "Oh…. Yeah. You first, Rem."

Remus smirked and spoke clearly to the waiter in that honeyed voice of his. "I'll have the chocolate cake please."

The waiter nodded and turned his attention on Sirius, cowering ever so slightly like the Doorman had done before.

"And what about you, Sir?"

Sirius looked briefly down the menu and replied, "Caramel Torte…. Oh and another bottle of wine please."

At the way things were currently going he had the distinct impression he was going to need it.

"Very good, Sirs" And with that the waiter left

"Should have known you'd pick the chocolate cake, Re… You're practically addicted to the stuff!" Sirius joked.

Remus threw a mock glare at him and replied haughtily "I am NOT! Can it be helped that chocolate is the most scrummy food substance on this planet."

Sirius gave a short quiet bark of laughter, he never thought he'd see the day when he'd hear the proper and prim mouth of Remus Lupin use a word as childish as 'Scrummy', and he told his friend so. Remus just went red slightly and mumbled incoherently trying to correct his slight lingual error, causing his friend to laugh even harder. Completely oblivious to the disdainful stares being thrown their way. After a few minutes Sirius had a rein on his mirth, partially due to the shushing of his frantic friend and also due to the fact dessert had arrived.

"Dig in" He said with a gleeful smile on his face.

Remus did so immediately almost moaning at the rich, sweet goodness on his tongue. Sirius too wolfed down his dessert, and hastily opened the second bottle of wine. Pouring a glass for both of them, Sirius took a long deep swig, attempting to calm his frantic nerves, which had aroused during diner.

Remus noticed the action and gazed intently at his friend. There was something troubling Sirius, he could see it in his eyes. Those wonderful eyes, so full of emotion and impossible not to read. For the second time that evening Remus felt himself drawn in, drowning in those stormy silver-grey seas. And for the second time he questioned his inner-self, and pulled hastily away as he felt a hand brush along his face.

"What the…" He pulled his gaze away sharply, the area that had just been brushed tingling pleasantly.

"Sorry, Moony!" Sirius replied, panicked. "You had this huge smudge of chocolate on your face…. I… I was just trying to get rid of it."

'Well, nice one, Black,' Sirius thought bitterly 'You had to go and let that impulsive nature out didn't you? You just couldn't resist It., and now look what you've done. You've scared him away.'

Remus smiled briefly as he noticed his friend's inner turmoil. The touch hadn't been unpleasant, quite the contrary it had felt well… nice. He'd just been shocked that was all. His smile broadened slightly and he saw Sirius visibly relax, breaking the palpable tension between them.

Sirius returned the smile, relaxing even more under that golden gaze.

"So shall we make a move after this bottle?"

Remus nodded in compliance and downed the remainder of his glass. After a few minutes the rest of the bottle had been drunk and both men stood and left.

As they exited the Golden Nightingale Remus felt a slight twinge in his stomach but thought nothing of it. But a few hours later and after some rather heavy drinking it had blown into an extremely painful ache, and the tawny haired young man suddenly found his legs rushing him toward the nearest toilet without his brain's knowledge.

"Is your friend okay?" Cooed the quiet feminine voice of the woman had been trying to pick up Sirius.

Sirius, now rather drunk, had no clue of what the woman was talking about and gave her a blank look.

The woman sighed, this guy was so dense. "Your friend…. The one who just went rushing to the toilet. He looked really ill."

Sirius looked around and upon realising there was no Remus around quickly made for the gents. As he walked inside the sound of retching filled his ears and Sirius winced at the sheer misery displayed in it.

"Remus?" He called tentively.

There was a brief stop in the retching and a croaky raspy voice called " In here Si…" This was quickly cut of as another wave of stomach contents was expelled.

Sirius quickly rushed over to the toilet from which the voice had come from and threw the door open. There on the floor hunched over the toilet bowl sat Remus, his legs sprawled out in an ungainly manner and looking far paler than he'd ever remembered seeing him.

"Jesus, Remus! Are you okay! What's wrong?"

Remus looked up bleary eyes slightly bloodshot. "I'm just fine and dandy, Sirius" he snapped sarcastically. But at the truly worried and concerned look on his friend's face he relented.

"I really don't know Sirius. I feel awful, I think it may have been those oysters. I don't think they agreed with me." He was sick again and Sirius knelt down beside him hastily and rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"Not agreeing with you is the understatement of the century, Moony." He joked voice tremulous as Remus came up and took a deep gulp of air.

"I'm not letting you go home in this state. We'll have to hike it to mine. It's only about ten minutes away, do you think you can make it?"

Remus nodded unable to open his mouth, lest he be sick again. His mind was hazy but the sensation of Sirius' hand rubbing up and down his back was electrifying, he arched into the gentle caress. It felt as if every nerve was on fire and a brief, shocking and surprisingly coherent thought occurred to him. ' Mmmm that feels so good….. I wish he'd touch me like that all over.' And in this one brief moment Remus realised what he had been fighting all evening and in reality for quite a while now…. He was attracted to his best friend, but he'd had crushes before and this felt like something more. Perhaps it was love? Remus would have though this admission would have scared him but it actually made him feel free, 'It must be the alcohol talking' he thought wryly but for the moment didn't really care.

There was a sudden shift in gravity and Remus found himself hauled to his feet.

"Come on, you lazy bum…. Give me a hand. I ain't gonna carry you!" Sirius said jokingly but firmly at the same time.

Remus quickly obliged and took his body weight on his own two feet. Sirius slipped an arm around his waist to support him, and the pair trudged out of the toilet and back into the bar. Instantly Sirius's fan was on them like a leech and looked extremely put out when he said he was leaving. When he explained why she threw Remus a contemptuous glare and stormed off in a huff.

Sirius just shrugged slightly and moved out of the doorway into the streets of muggle London.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Sirius's small flat. It was tiny compared to his old house, he never called that place home but this small flat exuded the kind of atmosphere 12 Grimmauld place was seriously lacking. Sirius pulled Remus in the door and quickly guided him to the small toilet. Eternally grateful Remus quickly ran inside and promptly 'Tossed his cookies' for the numerous time that evening. However after this one he was feeling a lot better. Clearly the walk to the flat and the fresh air had done him some good. Sirius waited beside him, again offering his friend the solace of his presence. They exited the loo and Sirius promptly drove Remus toward the bed, stubbornly refusing to let him sleep on the couch. Although grateful he argued back, he hated to put his friend out. But Sirius remained adamant and ushered Remus out of his robes, into a pair makeshift of pyjamas and under the covers.

As Sirius rose to leave, Remus felt a pang in his heart and as Sirius headed toward the doorway he called out softly.

"Sirius, wait…"

Sirius spun on the spot and gazed with concern at his friend. "What is it, Moony… are you okay? Are you going to be sick again?" he babbled. It made Remus want to smile.

"I'm fine….. I just…" Remus felt the heat creep up his cheeks " I just…. wondered if you'd stay with me…. I don't like being alone when I'm ill."

Sirius was truly shocked and genuinely pleased at this request. With a soft smile he nodded he clambered in next to his friend.

"Sure I will, Moony" he replied voice husky. "It's always a comfort when you stayed with me when I've been Ill. Why would I not stay for you" He placed an arm around Remus' waist and heard the other man sigh contentedly and snuggle against his warmth.

"Thank you, Pads," Replied a sleep raspy voice.

Within a few minutes both men were sleeping soundly and more peacefully in one another's embrace.

Hours later Sirius stirred. Blinking in confusion he gazed down at his bed mate, a peaceful smile gracing his lips. God Remus was beautiful, at was at times like these when the other man was completely relaxed and unaware that his full beauty could be seen. Sirius brushed a few stray strands of honey brown hair away from the sleeping features, presenting the serene face to the world.

Still under the effects of alcohol he bent over the sleeping face and place the gentlest of kisses on Remus' cheek, savouring the taste of the pale sweat sheened skin. The man shifted slightly, and for a brief horrifying moment Sirius thought he'd awakened his sleeping friend, but he slept on his slight shift in position allowing Sirius more access.

Gathering his courage he placed another gentle kiss on his cheek, but he wanted more and soon he was dusting light kisses along the length of Remus' jaw line eventually landing on his lips. The intense feeling at the touch of those lips sent adrenaline coursing through Sirius' veins, he placed several more kisses on the upturned lips and eventually stopped. He knew this was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this without Remus' consent. So slowly and with a heavy heart he lay back down and tightened his grip around the young man's waist, his eyes closing out the glorious vision in front of him.

He felt Remus shift again this time so that his body was facing him, he shuddered as he felt the warm breath against his face. However he was more shocked a few seconds later as he felt a pair of hot lips press against his own a languid tongue invading his gawping mouth. After a few seconds he recovered and began to return the kiss with passionate intensity. Finally the pair broke apart gasping for air and staring heated into one another's eyes.

"Remus… I… I..."

The other man smiled softly and lifted a slightly shaking hand to caress the side of Sirius' face. He shuddered at the gentles touch and pulled Remus in for another soul-searing kiss. Moans of pleasure escaped from both of their throats arousing and exciting each other all the more. Sirius rolled onto his back pulling the slightly more slender man atop him. Remus gave a loud gasp as he felt Sirius' noticeable example of his arousal. Sirius took this as a good sign and began to move below him undulating his hips against Remus causing the other man to cry out and break the kiss.

"Oh god, don't stop!" he groaned pushing back hard against Sirius letting the other man know that he was just as aroused as he was.

Sirius slowed his pace slightly and looked up into the gorgeous aroused face.

"Moony… I do… Do you want this?" he asked trepidation gnawing at his voice.

Remus smiled wickedly and snaked his hand down to grab onto his friend's erection through the thin fabric of his pyjamas. Sirius bucked wildly into that heavenly grasp and groaned loudly as Remus answered

"Isn't it obvious I want nothing more?"

Sirius looked into the feral eyes darkened by lust and felt his heart almost leap out of his chest at the heat and pleasure promised in them. But there was still some anxiety deep within Sirius.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough?… I don't want to make you feel worse."

Remus smiled again, softer this time, loving. "I'm fine now, Sirius, and if anything this will only make me feel better."

And so the last cords holding them back were cut and Sirius pulled Remus down into a quick suckling kiss. Remus pulled away and started on the buttons of Sirius' shirt. Sirius noted with amusement that the delicate yet strong hands were no longer shaking and began to undress his soon to be lover.

Remus gasped as he felt Sirius' hands slid under the shirt and attempt to pull it over his head. He arched his body forward and he felt the fabric slip away. For the first time since the start of this encounter Remus actually felt scared. What if Sirius didn't like what he saw, his body was riddled with scars and not at all attractive in his own opinion. The thoughts ate away as he left himself open to a pair of silver grey eyes. He didn't think he could face the rejection, not now.

He soon found that his fears were unfounded as Sirius placed warm hands against his scarred skin and began to stroke reverently.

"My GOD, Moony… so Beautiful." Breathed Sirius.

This was the final straw and soon both men were practically ripping the remainder of the clothes off one another. When they were both naked they embraced tightly their aroused cocks crashing against one another, the friction causing both to moan. Hands went searching caressing, squeezing and teasing. Until finally it was too much and Remus pinned Sirius down staring at him ferally.

"I want you inside me," he whispered voice soft, husky and entirely too tempting.

And so Sirius fell. In a matter of seconds he had changed the positions and was perched over the golden werewolf, a smile of utter love and contentment on his face.

"Tell me if I hurt you, love…" Sirius momentarily froze at the open use of the endearment. But Remus simply smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Love?" he questioned

Sirius flushed cursing his disobedient tongue. Remus gave a gentle laugh and pulled him close.

"It's okay love, I feel the same. I love you, too"

Remus almost melted at the look of pure happiness on Sirius' face and quickly urged on his partner, who was more than happy to comply. Muttering a quick wandless spell Sirius' finger were instantly engulfed in a warm substance. Carefully he moved downward, stroking the skin with his free hand and mentally noting all the little pleasure points, until he reached the tight ring of muscle he sought.

Slowly he inserted the first finger and rotated it slowly with stretching it oh so slightly. Remus bucked of the mattress and intense wave of pleasure and lust coursing through him. He only just prevented himself from howling when Sirius' long cool finger stroked something that caused his cock to jerk wildly, a look of pure abandon washing over his features.

Slowly but surely Sirius added more fingers and slowly he pulled them out causing Remus to whimper slightly.

"Are you ready, Rem? This may hurt a bit, are you sure you want this?" He asked, massaging Remus' thighs gently.

Remus nodded and grabbed onto Sirius' tight arse urging him forward, within him. At first there was a small amount of pain, which quickly subsided and then all he could feel was ecstasy. Pleasure ignited all his nerves and made him feel like someone had set him on fire. Sirius began to move within him, slowly at fist but soon speeding up, harder and faster, his own hips thrusting in time with Sirius'. Remus cried out when he felt Sirius hard cock stroke that wonderful point inside, he was in sheer bliss, even more so Sirius hand went to his own cock and began to pump in time with their rapidly increasing rhythm.

Sirius pistoned his hips faster into Remus. He couldn't even describe how wonderful it felt to be buried inside this perfect body, the tight pull of the muscles, the clawing hands at his back, sheer bliss and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, and so he came, screaming his completion and then collapsing atop Remus. His lover soon followed aided by his still pumping hand. The pair slowly came down from their highs and looked at each other tenderly.

Sirius slipped slowly out of Remus and curled around his new lover. Remus gave a slight yawn and snuggled back against the dark haired man.

"Night, Paddy" he mumbled, closing his weary eyes.

"Night Moony," He replied, placing a gentle kiss on Remus' forehead before following suit.

Before Sirius surrendered to sleep he thought 'Oysters truly are the food of love.'


End file.
